A Love Story
by robinfan1
Summary: when Echizen's cousin comes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Today was my first day at Seigaku Jr. High. My cousin Echizen, Ryoma was showing me around the school before it actually begins.

Bring! Brriinnngggg! That's the bell. Ryoma said bye to me and if I get lost I should ask a guy named Momoshiro or a guy named Kaidoh. I ran to my first class. When I got there I talked to Cowan-sensi for a minute or two before she let me in the class; as soon as I walked in I saw that everybody had stopped their conversations and was staring at me.

"Class this is a new student from America please be kind to her, her Japanese isn't that good," Cowan-sensi said to the class, "please introduce yourself."

"U-uh my name is Akai, Yuki. And I am from America, but I'm also fluent in 47 different languages. Japanese is one of my better ones at that." I said with a small smile on my face.

Cowan-sensi took a minute to gather herself and when she did, she then looked at me with amusement. She then looked back at the class and said "Momoshiro, Kaidoh raise your hands," they did. Cowan-sensi then turned back to me, "you are to sit in between the two of them. Okay." I nodded "good now go take your seat." I walk over to the seat. Momoshiro I think it was gave me smile. Kaidoh if I am correct hissed at me_. 'such a friendly guy. I can't wait to get to know him better.' _


	2. Chapter 2

**well he is the second chapter finally.. i don't own prince of tennis.. i still don't know to put her with could use some help deciding.. look at the chapter before this to see who you can choose from and if the one you want is not on the list still tell me who.. **

* * *

Chapter 2

When break came around the guy I think who is Momoshiro gave me another smile and said "hi, I hadn't gotten the chance to introduce myself to you. I'm Momoshiro Takeshi and the hissing boy is Kaidoh Koaru; the snake of the school."

_'I got it right. Yeah.' _I laughed at the name he called Kaidoh not because it was funny but because of the others reactions.

"Do you want to start something, Momoshiri." Kaidoh yelled back at Momoshiro. By this point I could no longer control my laughing. I started laughing so hard that I could barely breathe. Both Kaidoh and Momoshiro looked over me because of my insane laughing. I don't really know why I'm laughing all I know is that I found them fighting like this hilarious.

_**"S… s… sorry, but that was too funny. I'm sorry, but I find your two's fighting hilarious."**_ I said, when I saw them giving me weird looks, "Gomen'nasai, I didn't notice that I had spoken in English for a minute. And by the way what I said was 'Sumimasen, but that was too funny. I'm sorry, but I find your two's fighting hilarious.' Though I gladly ask you to stop fighting it's hard for people to do their work. Not that I'm complaining I do better with loud noises or a lot of noise." They look shocked and slightly confused, "Well most people can't work with loud noises. Though I work better with it. The louder the better." Once that was said Momoshiro had a smile on his face. I noticed every time he smiled or found something fun his bright deep lavender eyes would light up. Kaidoh was looking at me as if he was trying to figure me out. Which if he is I wish him so much luck. 'I like these guys. They seem like a lot of fun.' "Oh, yeah, before I forget, does either of you two know a guy named Echizen, Ryoma?"

"Yeah he's in our tennis club. Why?" Kaidoh asked or more like demanded, while eyeing me up and down. I gave a small laugh and smiled while Momoshiro hit Kaidoh for being rude. Which this action then started an argument between the two of them. Making me laugh again; just not as hard as the first time.

After I got my laughing under control again I stated "stop fighting before you get in trouble. I see that you are the two junior-sempi Ryoma always talks about in his emails, when there about tennis. To clear things up I'm Ryoma's cousin he said I should ask one of you for help if I get lost or don't understand something. You don't mind do you?"

"no, not at all. If your echizen's cousin we will gladly help you." Momo-san said to me.

"don't put words in my mouth' but if I were you, I wouldn't trust Momoshiri."

"what was that mamushi!"

"you heard me, momoshiri. I said she shouldn't trust you."

"why you. You trying to start a fight!"

I started to laugh again making them stop and sit down. When I got control of myself, I asked "can I come to your tennis practice to day?" after I said that they looked at me strongly but agreed.

~time leap~

It was lunch and Momoshiro- san was getting his lunch and ended up dragging me up to the roof. We sat there eating and conversizing about what the tennis practices were like. Bye the time lunch was almost over I had learned that Momoshiro-san doen't like to becalled Momoshiro-san, so instead I now have to call him momo-chan, but he ended up just being momo seeing as the horrifics confuse me greatly still.

We were in deep conversation when momo suddenly asked "you seem like the quite type just like Echizen please don't tell you are anti-social?"

"Well I'm a little anti-social till I get to know the people I hang around with better. Once I know them better my happy-go-lucky hyper-active self comes out, but I've never been much of a talker to tell you the truth."I said looking at him a bit warily.

"oh well I hope we get to know each other better soon cause I would really like to see this hyper active-"

"nya~ Kaidoh wasn't lying momo-chan has a girlfriend." A what appeared to be a hyper-active red-head said or more like squealed.

"eiji stop you might scare her away." A guy with an egg shaped hair cut and to starnds hanging down said. When I saw this boy I couldn't help but to laugh. Momo heard me laughing and asked whats so funny, I told him to look at this boys (poor boy seeing as I'm pretty much making fun of him…. Gomen'nasai) hair style. I then told him how it looks like an egg, which made him laugh to. "whats so funny?"

* * *

**read and review... i put a poll up and took down the forgot to put as you can see.. check my profile to see it...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey chapter three! Sorry for taking soooo long. **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

**Wish: **

**1) owned prince of tennis**

**2) owned hetalia**

**3) was in any anime or manga i liked**

**4) you like my story**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 3

"no… nothing Oishi-sempi. It's just an inside joke!" momo got out in between laughs. I got control of my laughter; even though it wants to break out again. Soon momo stopped laughing to.

"so who's your friend momo-chan?" the red-head asked while looking at me like I was weird, crazy, or beautifully stupid. I couldn't really tell; though I could tell that he started to like me right then and there. I guess since momo said that the one with the egg shaped head is oishi the other one is eiji based off of the description he had given me earlier. Oishi and eiji are doubles partners if I got the names right.

"I… um… a.." momo sputtered.

"my name is akai yuki. Please to meet you, oishi-san, kikimaru-san." I aid almost un believingly polite. Momo just looked like he wanted to laugh as he looked at our sempi. Eiji and oishi were looking at each other then at me. I guess I got the names wrong or their just confused, well still better apologize just in case. I opened my mouth to say something to them but started to laugh at their face. My laughter caused momo to start laughing with me. Once I again for the umpteenth time stopped laughing almost I started "Gomen'nasai, if I got your names wrong I was just going off of what momo had told me about the tennis clubregulars. Also I apologize for laughing at you guys."

"no,no you got our names right; it was just a shock that you new them seeing as you clearly are new. Not that it's bad that you are new just not many people don't wear the school uniform." Oishi-sempi said. He looked a little nervous, like its his first time talking to a girl. I wonder if he knows he sounds incompetent.

I smiled and answered with "yes, I am new. And I might have convinced the principal to get rid of the uniforms all together. Though I'm if he doesn't they give you a choice to wear it if you want or if you don't. I think I would die if I had to wear a skirt." my smile still there but may have a bit of an evil meaning to it. Well, it make sense if you know me because then you know that I'm trying to figure out a way to burn all skirts in the world.

"oh it would be good if you did. Then we could wear what we want and not a stiff uniform," a new voice said. I guess I had gotten so wrapped up with eiji-sempi, oishi-sempi, and momo that I hadn't noticed he had come to the roof. He or she depending, I'm more inclined for he, has honey brown hair and closed eyes which kind of freaked me out. I wonder if he can see like that. "by the way my name is fuji syuusuke, third year. This is kawamaru takashi also a third year." I had no idea someone had come to the roof after him; now I feel bad.

"kon'nichiwa, fuji-sempi, kawamaru- sempi." I said while looking down at my hands. I had realized that I had been stairing at fuji-sempi for some time. "um you guys are regulars of the guys tennis team here?" ok I feel like an idiot see as momo and Ryo-chibi had told me that they are some of the regulars of the tennis team. Baka yuki.

"yes, we are. Same for Kaidoh, tezuka, Echizen, and inui. I don't think you've met them yet." Fuji-sempi said to me. Wow his voice is amazingly smooth. Wait who are tezuka and inui? Oh yeah they're chibi's bucho and evil drink producing sempi.

"well actually I know Kaidoh-san cause he's in momo and mine class. Also I know Ryo-chibi. If you don't mind me asking would you or any of your friends like to introduce me to the other to? Also would you like to join me and momo for lunch?" I said with the sweetest tone I could muster. I don't know why but I really have the feeling me and inui will get along great, but not so much for tezuka. Oh god what's wrong with me? Already desiding that this guy I haven't even met won't like me. Why? Why must I be so mean, rude, tough, lovable (as some say) and god offally me? Why?

"tezuka our bucho. Inui is the data master here at this school. Don't take any drinks from him they'll poison you." Eiji-sempi said wrapping his arm around my neck and hanging off. I don't mind hime hanging off me, seeing as most of my friends in America would hang off me all the time. I don't think I'm ever going to get used to saying or thinking in America. "hey how do you know o-chibi?" he asked.

"ryo-chibi is my cousin. Why do you ask? Jealous that I've known him longer" that's when the door opened again.

"Ah, Yuki-chan. I have been looking all over for you. Guess what. "Echizen Ryoma, my lovely cousin said to me as he and Momo were dragging me to my next class. Why were they in such a hast.

"What!" I said a little too sarcastically.

"Well, I shouldn't tell you, but if I don't you'll figure it out easily. So, I'll tell you any way. Momo-sempi, all my Sempi-tachi, and myself have our electives together. You are going to love my Sempi-tachi. Especially Fuji and Eiji." He said a little too excited. Well how should I tell him that I met those tow and two others of his Sempi-tachi. Ahh… never mind, Momo beat me to it and apparently he forgot Kaidon who is also in the class. Yaa, I'm surrounded by guys.

"What are the Captain and Inui-sempi like?" I asked, really wanting to know. I bet you, based off of what Eiji-semi said earlier, me and Inui will be good friends. I couldn't really get an answer seeing as I was engulfed in a bear hug from the bouncy, hyperactive, red head named Kikamaru Eiji, "Eiji-sempi, I can't breathe … losing air and not gaining … any." I fake passing out(one of my many talents) in his arms.

Eiji-sempi's eyes got wide as he screams to Oishi, "I think I killed Ochibi." He then turned to me "Ochibi, wake up, WAKE UP." He shook me gently. Even though the shaking was gentle, it started to make my head hurt, so I quickly opened my eyes and glared at Eiji-sempi. "Sorry, sorry … please stop glaring at me." He put me down and hid behind Oishi-sampi. I smiled at his child-like actions because of course, it was so cute seeing my older sempi act so darn childish. He started to smile when he saw that I wasn't glaring any more. From there, the five of us walked to class with a very angry Kaidon 10 ft. in front of us. When we got to the class room, I could tell my face lit up because of the sight of the art room. Yes, I like to draw.

"Wow, you must really like art" Momo laughed as he pulled me toward the sensi. He told the sensi that I was new and asked if I could sit with him and the other regulars. She gladly agreed and that made him happily pull me over to them. I saw most of who I met earlier and two new faces which I think are Captian Tezuka and Inui-sempi. I said "Hi" to them and sat in between Ryoma and Fuji-sempi. "Tezuka, Inui … this is Akai Yuki, she's from America."

"Weighs; 98 lbs. and is related to Ryoma. By the way, I'm Inui. "A guy with glasses cut in. I don't really know why he had to have my weight in there, but he did and how did he know me and Ryoma were cousins. The only people that should know are Momo and Kaidoh-san. I smiled a little and nodded to him hoping that he didn't know more about me.

"Don't worry about Inui, He's just like that. He collects data on everyone no matter what it is. I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu, Third year, and the Captain of the Tennis Club." Tezuka sempi said to me, making me a little less creeped out by Inui. I smiled and nodded again. I'm still a little shy when it comes to some people ... if you believe it or not.

I looked at Inui and asked "What other data do you have on me, if I may ask?" He handed me his notebook and told me what page to turn to. I did so and saw that not only did he have my weight, height, native tongue, he also had my favorite color, favorite fabrics, favorite season, favorite sport, birthday and a lot more. Actually he had:

Name: Akai Yuki

Height: 169 cm

Weight: 98lbs

Born in: America

Birth date: January 28, 1999

Currant address: 39 Sakura Lane

Favorite color: blue, blood red, black, white, gray, green, silver, purple

Favorite food: pizza

Favorite fabric: cotton

Favorite sport: gymnastics

Hobbies: art (of any type) and tennis

Native tongue: Romanian

Side of family's origin: Romania

Likes: reading, writing, arts (any type), sports, music, sharp objects, weapons, math, fire, nature, and animals

Dislikes: people who judge her

Favorite season: fall/spring

I don't know what I was more freaked by, how he got this info or why he has this info on me. Well i'm freaking about both. "Please do not think wrong of Inui he does this to everybody." Oishi said to me as i looked up blinking repeatedly.

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
